Alaska (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
Appearance Alaska wears the standers addition MJOLNR armor, with the Rouge helmet, issued to him from the UNSC Spartan II Project. He wears the Recon chestplate, along with the Scout shoulder pad for his left arm, and Security for his right. The primary color of his armor was White. Black was his secondary, the same as his detail color. Alaska also carries a Combat knife. Both on his shoulder; and his lower leg. Alaska carries a Magnum as his side-arm of choice where ever he travels on the magnetic connector his suit under his armor is responsible for. Under his armor Alaska has Jet black hair, similar to that of the Directors. He has grey eyes. He stands at 6"5, and a scar marks his face, streaking from above his right eye to right below it, which he had gotten in combat with a squad of Sangheili troopers. He is has a bit of a muscular body tone and though he is rarely seen out of his armor anymore but when he is he wears a black t-shirt, green cargo shorts, and combat boots. He always carries his Freelancer ID card around with him for recognition. Alaska is not tattored at all. He also may be seen wearing a blue sweater and jeans in the winter. Personality Alaska is the strong, and mostly silent type; mainly speaks only if spoken directly to, unless communicating with friends. The people he chooses to call friends are the ones he really believes he can trust with his life; as they can with him. Alaska can be cocky from time-to-time, but it is directly to irk Carolina, one of his fellow members. He is loyal to the truth relatively all the time. 'In Project Freelancer, you must play a life of lies and deceit to succeed. Anything to succeed,' is what he lived by in the project. He is willing to work with anyone if he has to. Anything to accomplish the task at hand if it plays a fundamental part in advancing to the next level of life. He really cares for his friends He cares as much as he can; for a killing machine. Alaska doesn't really have too many friends. He thinks it's best to let go of friendship when in war. He has gotten close to too many people in his past. It has kept him behind; as he suffered through the people he had known and loved fallen to the plague war. He doesn't care anymore. He wants to make it clear that he doesn't really care for people anymore, and he is comfortable with having little friends. He tries to explain the logic in this, but most would see him as a big enigma after first impressions. He stopped believing in keeping people too close because if you get too close to someone, it's going to kill you to see them go. It will destroy you on the inside and it would be an agonising pain that would be ceased not shortly; but long after their expiration date. That is what he tries to explain to others, yet he honestly doesn't care if they listen anymore because most of them don't. Most tell him it's better to have more friends there for you to have your back and support you when you are in need; that statement has yet to be justified, and yet it has been classified as invalid by Alaska. In Project Freelancer; he can't help but breaking his own rules. Though, there really aren't any rules on the battlefield, are there? Relationships ---- 'Maine' "You owe me." — Alaska noting after talking to Maine about saving his life At first Alaska is really curious about if Maine is a threat or not. Alaska thinks his fighting skills very good, but he has the potential to do better. Maine fights with brute strength, which can be good in some cases; but he is not as near agile as other members which may slow him down. Occasionally, Alaska will help Maine train. As he spends more time around Maine and C.T., he grows fawn of their company and soon become close friends. Maine becomes the closes friend Alaska will have. The inheritance of Maine's friendship has been a gift for Alaska and he feels they will remain friends for some time; the time being until death may do them part. 'Connecticut' "You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" --- Alaska's first encounter with Connecticut. Alaska initially developed a friendship with Maine, and him alone, when he was not really comfortable with the other freelancers. He developed a friendship with now C.T. after a discussion of an AI; Delta. Alaska likes C.T. and Maine very much and hopes they may all be friends for long. Alaska finds Connecticut's interests in knives interesting in itself. He never judges C.T; because his obsession of knives are not just for some interesting freak in a story. He sure does know how to kick ass in CQC. Alaska really enjoys watching him fight, he is skilled. 'South Carolina' "These people aren't your peasants any longer. If you continue to command them; push them around then prepare for a rude awakening, Carolina. Prepare for if the time has come; regicide will be the result of our conflicts, lord Carolina. " --- Alaska's response to Carolina's behaviour to the "lesser agents" Alaska is disgusted by Carolina. His arrogance irks him greatly. His behaviour on the battle field, and in base. He feels as if Carolina is trying to imply that he is the best, or he can kick everyone's ass with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. Alaska knows he can succeed Carolina in a battle, but he refuses to fight with him. At times Alaska tries to cooperate with Carolina, but Carolina refuses to do the same and insults him. Besides that, Alaska admits that he is really impressed with the way Carolina fights, and can see the power he possesses. Alaska would like to start a positive relationship with Carolina and overtime, their childish rivalry ends on Alaska's end. In the beginning, Alaska actually finds it fun to provoke and snag Carolina, just for the sole pupose of angering him. Alaska now tries to ignore South Carolina as best as he can, he lets him say what he wants. He now thinks it's best for Carolina to blow off steam. The agency really can corrupt and toy with your mind. You aren't yourself; and you'll never go back. Alaska understands this for Carolina's sake; but wishes he would calm down more. Despite Carolina's actions, Alaska believes Carolina is a far more better soldier than the Director depicts in his mind. Alaska admits that Project Freelancer would be far behind than it is at this moment without Carolina. Project Freelancer needs Carolina. 'The Director' The Director used Alaska as his personal guard from time-to-time and it is not likely he will be confronted by another agent who has the slightest hint of bad intentions without having Alaska by his side. Alaska trusts the Director, almost like a father... He never talks back or questioned the Director's orders. He is the Director's pet, and he is one of the few agents who actually respects, or likes the Director. But after much time of work with the Director, he begins to see the origins of Project Freelancer, and breaks from the Director. Alaska is the first to Rebel against Project Freelancer in the Rebelliance Saga. 'North Dakota' "So, you are the dog who has the director to his knees for." --- Alaska "You jealous?" --- North teases "No, I find no reason to be. I mean, because you ARE being replaced very soon." '' --- Alaska says, walking away smirking under his helmet Alaska and North have a small, friendly, rivalry. Alaska is always snagging North about his spot on the leader board, and in the Director's eyes. Being that Alaska and North Dakota are the best agents in Project Freelancer, to the Director. Alaska believes him and North are friends before it is his time to move on. Alaska is really amazed with North Dakota's skills in fighting. His accuracy is better than most of the other Freelancers, and finds that maybe the Director wasn't really exaggerating when it comes to how good North is in the Battlefield. Alaska replaces North Dakota as the Director's pet soon after his death. 'Montana Alaska doesn't hate Montana at all, he doesn't have ill wills about her either. He actually likes her. He enjoys her failed attempts to try and making him say yes. He gives Montana the Omega AI as a way to release anger and frustration; something Montana has lacked control of in her years. Though the implantation later backfires when Montana's actions change drastically. Besides that, Alaska sees Montana as a skilled fighter, with Omega at her side of course. It is also to have a medic around after what happened to Maine. Wyoming "Memory is the key... And even when you know the key is to something that may be pointless; you're going to need it in the future." ---Alaska to Wyoming during a conversation about Montana Alaska finds Wyoming's jokes really funny, and he thinks Wyoming is a good sniper, he can do mathematics pretty well. He doesn't doubt Wyoming, even if he might seem like he might not know what he is doing with, with him always joking, but he actually is pretty smart. In time Alaska feels as if Wyoming is not freelancer material and his actions performed are pathetic. Wyoming and Alaska's relationship begin to deteriorate until nothing in the end. After Wyoming and Montana form a much closer relationship with each other, and they have romantic interests with each other, Alaska starts to distrust Wyoming and he slowly forms a hatred towards him. Nevada Alaska doesn't hate Nevada, he respects her. He doesn't like her enough to be a friend, but he likes her a little more than neutral. Alaska and Nevada hardly talk to each other, and they don't usually engage in conversation. Alaska is afraid if he gets too close to Nevada, she might just stab him in the back and talk to Carolina, he cannot have that. Arizona Arizona and Alaska get along quite well and have no ill feelings for each other. Alaska doesn't change the way he displays his feelings towards her. On the inside he doesn't know if he really sees Arizona as a friend, but he is okay with hanging out with her for Maine's sake. New Hampshire Alaska sees New Hampshire as a weak soldier and thinks he fools around too much. After much time spent with the freelancer, suspicion is accumulated and Alaska has concerns towards if Project Freelancer is not New Hampshire's main occupation. He thinks he cannot be trusted with his job, and generally dislikes New Hampshire. Alaska thinks New Hampshire has created excuses for himself to get out of being recognized for the failures he had produced in a large mass of time. Later Alaska starts to enjoy the company of New Hampshire and begins to consider him as a friend. His skills have improved over this time and is now recognized to Alaska as one of the top agents. Hawaii Alaska and Hawaii get along very well. Alaska sees Hawaii as a really close friend, and he enjoys watching her fight, she is really skilful. Ever since Montana and Wyoming got together, spending time with Hawaii made Alaska feel much better. Alaska is the only one who fully understand Hawaii, where she is coming from, and who she is. He doesn't judge her, and he doesn't mind that she is mute. After going on many missions with Hawaii he starts to develop more greater feelings for her. He wants to say something about it to her, but he is afraid that she might not have the same feelings for him, and he thinks he will get her into some type of trouble, and having her hurt or in trouble is the last thing that Alaska wants for her... Alaska never thought he would become friends with Hawaii at first, but he soon finds out that they actually have a lot in common. He becomes really close to her, and he will stick with her, side by side, until they are separated by the cruelty of death. Arkansas Alaska and Arkansas don't see eye to eye much because of Alaska's hatred for South Carolina, and loyalty to the Director. Alaska doesn't really dislike Arkansas and sees him as a good soldier. He chooses to judge him by not the quality of his friends, but by the actions that he performs in base, and on the battlefield. Later on Alaska starts to talk more with Arkansas and he is okay with his company, but he doesn't know if he can Arkansas a friend. Washington Alaska and Washington are neutral but he kind of dislikes his rude comments about his and Maine's sexuality. Alaska isn't a homo-sexual. Texas Alaska doesn't talk to Texas much, though he has suspicion that agent Texas might be a traitor, though he might be wrong. '''South Dakota Alaska and South Dakota make no more than few interactions but will work well together when the time has come to do so. 'Virginia' Alaska does not talk to the Virginia twins much and therefore does not have an inclined opinion on them based off of the little time they have interacted. 'West Virginia' Alaska does not talk to the Virginia twins much and therefore does not have an inclined opinion on them based off of the little time they have interacted. 'California' California and Alaska had little interactions before her death, and didn't really get much time to develop any sort of relationship. History ~This is Classified files, only accessible by the Director~ "Death" No. (I will be editing the death and I will post it after The AI saga reaches it's Climax... Or when Alaska's secret is public.) Skills and Abilities Alaska is an excellent sniper, he is great at long range, as all his primary weaponry consist of mid-long ranged weapons. Alaska moves with subtlety and is a worthy adversary. If his favoured weapons are not at his reach, he will adapt to the situation. He is well trained in close quarter combat and will be a force to reckon with. He is swift and agile, while at the same time he is strong and fierce. He can take down just about any enemy that comes across him, and if there is one enemy that he cannot topple, he will try his best to bring him down. Alaska really depends on Guerrilla tactics, and a good force on his side to finish the job if he had failed to do so himself. Alaska's life is on the battlefield. He is not going to give it up. Not without a true fight. Armor Enhancement 'HAC ' Allows user to configure their armor to their liking, but to be holographically displayed. The armor is not permanently changed. Alaska uses this to deceive his enemies and is first using it in his first appearance in Mission 0401, team A. Nonetheless this is a useful armor enhancement that Alaska himself developed in the labs of UNSC. This armor enhancement can only be mirrored or directly copied by the Capture Unit: Alpha Varient 'Promethean Vision' Allows user to see through nearby walls, and works as thermal vision would- Tracks heat. Weapons Primary Sniper Rifle: Alaska mainly uses his sniper rifle on most missions. He is best with this weapon, and is mostly sent on missions which have to do with long range combat; Sniping. Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR):Alaska uses this weapon when he is sent on missions which have to do with entering buildings, or boarding ships. This is what he uses to improvise for not using a Sniper Rifle Co-opted Binary-Sniper: A Sniper Rifle Alaska receives from Hawaii and a weird friend. Alaska is the first one to use this created sniper and he only has one problem with the thing.... It Overheats too fast and though it carries a heavy punch, the battery power is low, and it ends up becoming a normal Sniper rifle, nothing special about it. Secondary M6G Magnum (Standard/Silenced) : This is Alaska's secondary weapon, he does very well with it and he never goes anywhere without his magnum. Sometimes uses the silenced darkened version of this weapon when going on stealth missions, at night. Notable Quotes and Conversations Notes and Trivia Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth